


A vigilante and a hunter walk into a bar...

by cellardoors_and_petrichor



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Trust Issues, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellardoors_and_petrichor/pseuds/cellardoors_and_petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something supernatural is happening in Starling City. Oliver, Felicity, and Digg are going to need some professional help on this one. Will they be able to work with the Winchesters? Or is this a train wreck waiting to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

“Just – hold on. I’m pulling up the video as fast as I can.” Felicity speaks through the comm as her fingers fly over keyboards. Despite Oliver’s blunt demands for her to hurry up, there’s only so fast someone can hack, even someone as good as her. 

“Okay! I pulled up the video feed for the camera facing the bank at 3rd and Jefferson. It looks as though the men left towards –” Felicity falters. Going so far as to touch the image facing her on the screen. It can't be, can it?

“Towards where Felicity?!” Oliver bellows through the earpiece. It’s forceful enough to shake her out of her stupor, and to realize her boys are in serious danger.

“You guys need to come back  _now_ ,” Felicity urges, voice just barely wavering. Her tone of voice must be reflecting her deep-seated fears, as neither Diggle nor Oliver put up resistance. She pours herself a generous cup of coffee before she settles into hacking an old friend’s computer program.

[☩]

The boys return to the foundry to find Felicity immersed in work. They had been worried when she essentially ordered them to abandon the mission with such conviction. As they get to the foundry, they give each other a look. It seems as though someone needs another lesson in surrounding awareness. They both rest against tables and watch her expectantly. When she doesn't say anything, the two of them start talking to each other.

“What do you think that was about?” Oliver asks Diggle while setting down his bow in its case.

“Whatever it is, it must be serious.” Digg says while taking out the clip of his gun.

They spend another three minutes stalling, and then unanimously decide to start packing up for the night.

“You got this?” Digg asks. _  
_

“Go home. Rest.” Oliver reassures his friend.

After Digg leaves, Oliver does some target practice. When he tires of it, he ponders whether or not to exercise right now. He really doesn't need to, but maybe the salmon ladder will pull her from her computer. Almost an hour after their return, Felicity finally looks up when she hears the familiar clanks.

“Where is Digg?” She asks tilting her head to the side, clearly confused.

“Home.”

“Is he okay? It’s kind of early,” Felicity says before checking her watch, “Oh God! It’s already half past midnight? I'm so sorry. You should have said something!”

“The last time I tried to do that, it didn't end so well for me.” Oliver teases, remembering a certain incident that involved Chinese food, a water gun, and the loud voice. He then sobers, “Felicity, what's wrong? Why were you so worried?”

She starts to wring her hands and pace. It's making Oliver anxious so he stands up and takes her hands in his, holding her in place. When he rubs his thumbs up and down her hands, he doesn't miss the goosebumps on her skin.

“What’s going on here Felicity?”

“I, ah, I don’t know where to start.” Felicity says while fretting. Oliver walks her backward towards the med table and lifts her to sit up on it. Oddly, she doesn't even protest.

“The beginning is usually a good place.” He says with a small nod.

Felicity takes a deep breath. “When I was at MIT, I did a lot of not so kosher things. Not as in like Jewish culture. I mean I guess I didn't follow those rules, it's just that bacon is so delicious and -"

Oliver interrupts her, "Felicity."

Felicity continues, "Okay, so let me preface this with the face that I never cheated. I just did a little unauthorized poking around from time to time. Anyway, I sometimes sifted through older projects - just to get a feel for what kinds of things the other students were doing. Most of them were barely noteworthy, until I stumbled onto this one that was something else all together. I mean this guy’s program was so artistically done that it should have been hanging in the Louvre. But he never finished it because he got expelled. Immediately, I realized that I had to meet him. It took me a little while but I tracked him down to this little place in the middle of Nebraska.” Felicity laughs at the memory.

[☩]

_Three buses and a questionable hitchhike later, Felicity finds herself outside a rustic bar, possibly could be considered a saloon. When she imagined meeting the genius who created the unfinished artificial intelligence program, she imagined a man in a sleek office, not a man with a mullet asleep on a pool table. She pokes the guys’ shoulder. When he seems to rouse slightly, she asks, “Hi. Are you Ash Lindberg? I’m Felicity Smoak.”_

[☩]

“After introductions, I explained who I was and why I was in the middle of Nebraska when I should have been at school in Massachusetts. We had some great talks about computer programming. I mean, this guy was a genius. If you knew where to look, you could see parts of his mind that I added to our system. Anyway, after probably about four beers, we started talking about the supernatural...”

[☩]

_“You can’t be serious though. Werewolves? That’s a little farfetched.” Felicity says._

_“Take a look around. You’re currently sitting in a hunters’ bar. You can ask any of them how real they are.” Ash holds his arms out to show the bar in a completely new figurative light. Felicity's glad he didn't open with that or else she would be halfway back to Cambridge by now._

_“Hunters. People hunt these things?” She asks warily, while peeling the sticker off her beer bottle. The goth in her is overjoyed, but the rest of her is anything but. Ash takes a sip of his sixth, or maybe seventh, can of PBR._

_“Well yeah. They’d be running around killing people otherwise.” Ash says as though it's the most obvious thing._

_“Huh… that explains so much about my next door neighbor, Gladys. I always knew there was something off with her.” Felicity pauses and knows that she won't be able to let this go. “So besides werewolves, what else is real? Demons? Vampires? Ghosts?”_

_“Okay, so demons are tricky sons of bitches...”_

[☩]

“We talked through the night, past closing time. He showed me this whole program he was in the process of working on, cataloging supernatural beings. In the morning I left and promised to visit. A few weeks later I started to get curious again but when I called back, the woman who owned the bar – Ellen – she told me about the accident that killed him. I didn't really know him, but I kind of did, you know? He was sort of a kindred spirit. And I thought what he did was important. I couldn’t do much but whenever I’d get a little curiouser, I’d go through this whole database he set up, add things I’d research during my free time. Make it more efficient. You know, just in case someone needed it." Felicity pauses, "So, what I'm saying is Ash Lindberg just saved your life.”

Oliver notices her worrying her lip with her teeth while he stares at her for a minute. Monsters. It all sounds insane but Oliver is known to have seen stranger things. Plus, if Felicity believes in something, he can too.

“Okay. What’s the plan?” Oliver says while stepping back from leaning against the med table. Felicity seems a bit surprised and taken aback, clearly expecting a different reaction from him.

“Oh. Wait. That’s it? You’re not going to call me crazy and lock me up in a psych ward?” She asks while looking at him cautiously.

“I am not going to institutionalize you, Felicity.” He says, almost exasperated he has to defend himself. Neither notice that Oliver hasn't let go of her hands. He runs his hands up her arms and holds onto her shoulder. He looks in her eyes as he reassures her.

“Felicity. This isn’t the first supernatural thing I have encountered. You know about the Mirukuru, and though I never talk about it, there were some questionable things that happened to me in Russia. Regardless, I never thought things like that could be happening here. After we sort this mission out, we’re going to have a team strategy meeting to talk about what we’ll be doing as we move forward.” He punctuates his sentence with a gentle squeeze.

She lets out a deep breath before she talks, “Okay. Well, I set up a meeting with two hunters for about an hour from now. I assume you're coming with me?"

“Do you really have to ask?”

Felicity lets a small smile, that Oliver responds in kind. “I’m glad you’re taking this so well.”

“I trust you Felicity, you know that.” The sincerity in his voice makes her smile even wider while she pulls up the computer program on her tablet. She never thought she would get to show anyone her handiwork.

“It’s a little old, probably a little outdated, but it gives us somewhere to start, right?” She looks up at him with a proud smile. She can tell he's proud too.

“Right. Now where are we meeting these hunters?” Oliver asks before picking up his bow.

[☩]

Across town, Sam and Dean are standing on an abandoned dock by the waterfront. Sam has his hands deep in his pocket, and is lazily looking around.

“You think we’ve been stood up? Or worse, set up?” Dean says, tense and obviously unhappy with their situation.

“Dean, we got here early, I think we'll be fine." He pauses, "She knew Ash. It’s been years since anyone’s said his name. When's the last time you said it? I don’t think she would have called us if this wasn’t serious.” Sam says while looking at his brother. The two of them feel a pang of guilt. This hunt presses on a sensitive wound not completely healed from long ago. Dean breaks the brooding silence.

“Why couldn’t we have just met in a diner like regular people, huh? You know, where it’s warm and there’s food.” Dean asks while looking very put out.

The sound of clicking heels grabs their attention. This was definitely not what they were expecting. Their new companion looks like the antithesis of a hunter. The woman - Felicity, she called herself on the phone - is small even with the heels, her dress is short under her coat, and her neon pink nail polish is absurd. She’s wearing a smile as though it’s the only way her face can rest. Everything about her is welcoming, quirky, and adorable. She really sticks out against the bland surroundings around them. It’s hard to choose the most noticeable thing about her. Maybe it's the man standing next to her.

“Are you kidding me? Robin Hood!? Robin Hood. Sammy, we’ve gotten to the point where we’re going on hunts for Robin Hood.” Dean indignantly says, and sarcastically prods further, “Where's your band of merry men?”

Sam, however, is more polite. Towards Felicity, he holds out his hand in greeting but pulls back and settles for a wave when he feels the press of a clear warning from her friend, “Please excuse my brother. I’m Sam Winchester and this is Dean.”

Despite the sarcasm and tense angst lingering in the air, Felicity's smile shines brightly, “I’m Felicity and this is the Arrow.” She taps away at the tablet, quickly pulling up the video feed. “This is video footage from a bank robbery earlier this evening.”

The two hunters watch the video and sigh when they see the characteristic retinal flare of the shifter’s eyes caught on camera. They had been hoping for something easy like vampires or spirits. They're not exactly known for having a great track record with shapeshifters.

“It’s a shapeshifter, right? Ash didn’t really tell me too much about them,” Felicity pauses while pulling up another application, “But he did set up this.” Felicity says after giving the men her tablet, fidgeting back and forth on her heels, as though the admission makes her uncertain.

Dean speaks first. “I hate shapeshifters. They're always shedding. It's unsanitary and disgusting.”

Sam gives them a basic overview. “Shapeshifters are difficult to catch. They resemble humans in so many ways, and even share some of the same basic drives as us: jealously, greed, loneliness. They can take on anyone's physical appearance and access their thoughts, so it can be difficult to tell apart the monster from the human. Catching one of these is going to require a lot of team effort.”

Felicity types all the information into her program. “If they look like anyone else, how can you tell them apart?”

Dean more professionally adds, “The best we know so far is by looking for those retinal flares but they usually have to shed their skin, teeth, and nails to change from one form to another.” Felicity lets out an hmmm and starts typing away.

Oliver speaks for the first time, through his modulated voice. “How do you incapacitate them?”

Dean turns to him and gives Oliver a once over. “You have to kill them. That's not going to be a problem, is it?”

Oliver looks to Felicity who has paused her task. They have a wordless conversation. Should they kill it or capture it? Felicity shrugs, essentially saying: we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now however, they need to work together. _  
_

Oliver knocks an arrow and replies a little angrier than he actually feels, “Should we test it out?”

Dean only acknowledges his question with a sarcastic look, not the fear most people express. Despite this, Dean does reply seriously, “They're vulnerable to silver, so a shot to the heart or head should be good enough.” He tacks on, “And decapitation is always a safe bet.”

He looks at Oliver and pauses, “What’s with the hood? Beside the obvious. Not gonna lie man, we won’t be able to do our job until we know everything. So, you can tell us now or we can find out later.”

Felicity turns back to Oliver who is standing stiff. She puts her hand on his chest where the straps of his quiver meet, and leans in close. She speaks so softly that only he can hear.

“I know you don’t like it, but we need them. The people of Starling City need them.”


	2. Compromised

_Felicity turns back to Oliver who is standing stiff. She puts her hand on his chest where the straps of his quiver meet, and speaks so softly that only he can hear._

_“I know you don’t like it, but we need them. The people of Starling City need them.”_

[☩]

Oliver takes a breath and is calmed by Felicity's perfume. He knows that she's right, but Oliver really isn’t a fan of Dean Winchester. He opts to stay silent instead of starting a fight and violently offending the best chance they’ve got at stopping this. He nods at Felicity as he tightens his grip on the bow at his side. He knows that she's already made her decision and that at this point, his compliance is perfunctory. He really hopes these men are worth his secret.

Felicity turns away from him and smiles. The Winchesters relax slightly and it seems as though she has the ability to cut through any broodiness, not just his. It makes Oliver a little jealous.

“You’ll help us?” Felicity asks hopefully. Sam looks to his brother. He can tell Dean really isn't a fan of this hooded vigilante. If this were any other case, it wouldn’t matter whether Dean decided to be an antagonistic ass the entire time or not. But this isn’t any other case. This has the potential of going so incredibly wrong, especially if these two alpha males can’t put aside their differences.

And that’s the thing, isn’t it? Even if they don’t acknowledge it, both Felicity and Sam see that Dean and Oliver aren’t so different; they have more in common than they'd like to admit.

“Yeah, we’ll help. Where do you want to meet tomorrow?” Dean asks while looking at Felicity, trying to sneak a peek at what she's typing on her tablet. Sam and Dean’s cellphones both ping and Felicity starts talking before they can even take them out.

“I just sent you my phone number and directions to where you’ll be meeting us tomorrow. I’ll let you in when you get there. Does half past eight sound good to you?”

Both Winchesters nod.

Felicity starts walking backwards while talking. “Perfect. Get some sleep. We’ll see you bright and early.”

She turns around and the brothers watch them round a corner. As they get into the Impala, they hear the tell tale sound of a motorcycle and Sam wonders if accepting this job was a huge mistake. Dean doesn’t say anything for the rest of the night.

[☩]

Halfway back to the foundry, Felicity is seriously starting to regret the decision to ride on the back of Oliver’s bike.

First of all, it's cold and her dress is too short for this, essentially riding up her thighs and only barely covering her unmentionables. She is acutely aware of how tightly she is pressed against Oliver and she can feel the way his abs flex under her fingers. It also doesn't help that the vibrations of the motorcycle are a bit over-stimulatory.

She can tell Oliver’s unhappy. His turns are a little rougher and he’s driving a bit faster than usual. By the time they pull up to Verdant, Oliver seems slightly more relaxed even if he is still thrumming with energy. She’s thankful that they’re the only two in the alleyway as she dismounts because she definitely would have flashed someone. She’s still trying to fix her dress by the time Oliver’s gotten off the bike. He quirks an eyebrow teasing her, to which she points a finger at him and warns him with a, “Don’t.”

They walk silently to the basement, and Felicity can tell he’s mentally preparing himself for something but it’s already two-thirty in the morning and they both need the sleep. While Oliver changes, Felicity uses the time to think about what to say.

“I get it, you know?” She says to Oliver who looks up at her with a titled head. “You hate not being in control and you wish we didn’t need help. But we do, so suck it up.”

That makes Oliver smile a bit. “Whatever you say, Felicity.”

“Okay, good. I guess I’ll see you in the morning then,” Felicity says while packing up her purse. As she moves towards the stairs, Oliver gently grabs her arm.

“Let me drive you,” he says. Felicity, who at this point is exhausted, gladly relinquishes the responsibility of driving and she doesn’t even think about the logistics of his offer until he pulls up to her apartment. At first, she just thinks he's being a gentleman as he gets out of the car and opens her door. As he follows her inside, she’s a bit confused but she doesn’t say anything until they’re physically in her apartment. When he starts taking off his shoes and jacket, she finally speaks up.

“Did you, uh, want to borrow my car to get back to the foundry?” She asks as she enters her kitchen to pour glasses of water for both Oliver and herself.

“I thought that I could maybe stay here tonight?” Oliver rubs his forefinger and middle finger against his thumb before he stops and acts a bit more sure, though just as gentle, “I won’t be able to get any rest if I know you’re here alone. I can either stay in here or in your car outside, whichever you’re more comfortable with.”

Felicity looks at him a little disbelievingly, “Well you’re definitely not staying in my car. It’s freezing out there.” As Oliver moves over to her couch she speaks again, “Oliver, you do realize you’re over six feet tall, right?”

“I did notice that,” Oliver sasses back.

“Then you should also realize there’s no way you’re fitting on that couch,” Felicity points out. He gives her a sweet look, apparently touched that she cares whether or not he has a place to sleep despite the fact that Felicity almost always go out of her way to fuss over him.

“I probably won’t sleep anyway. And if I do, I can take the floor. Don’t worry about me Felicity, go get into bed,” he urges her.

Felicity walks into her bedroom and changes into her softest shirt and her favorite sleeping shorts. She washes her face and then brushes her teeth. By the time she’s ready for bed, she has made her decision. She walks into her living room to see Oliver slouched but sitting upright, arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed. He’s clearly exhausted.

“C’mon,” Felicity says and when Oliver opens his eyes to look at her, she tilts her head towards her bedroom. “I won’t be able to get any rest if I know you’re not getting any. And by ‘any’ I meant any sleep, not 'any' as in sex. Your sex life definitely isn't my business, unless you made it my business... And you know what? I’m just going to stop talking about sex.” He smirks and she’s glad that at least one of them is amused.

She walks over to him and pulls on one of his hands, dragging him towards her bedroom. She gets in bed and is about to turn off her light, when she finds Oliver still where she left him at the foot of her bed.

“For god sakes Oliver. Get in the damn bed.” Oliver’s eyes widen and he moves to awkwardly take off a layer of clothing. As he gets into bed beside her in only his boxer briefs and undershirt, she reconsiders whether this was a good idea. She underestimated what it would be like to sleep in the same bed as Oliver. For a minute, she just lies there, looking at Oliver who now has his eyes closed.

He doesn’t open them as he says, “Felicity, you’re staring. Go to sleep.”

She turns over onto her side facing away from him, entirely embarrassed. She closes her own eyes and has almost drifted to sleep when she feels Oliver lean over her and whisper, “You can make my sex life your business anytime you want.” 

The son of a bitch then leans back but leaves an arm over her waist. If she happens to link their fingers together, neither of them mentions it in the morning.

[☩]

Oliver wakes first and is surprised to find that he got almost five hours of uninterrupted sleep. That's a lot better than he was expecting. He's also surprised to find himself holding Felicity in her bed. He was almost certain that had to be a dream.

He climbs out of the bed, and feels this gritty feeling at the bottom of his stomach. It's too reminiscent of what he used to do before being ship wrecked. He and Tommy perfected the art of sneaking out of a girl's bed by the time they turned 16 years old. And while he knows that this isn't that, he is terrified of making the wrong move. He's terrified of leaving her because he's terrified of being left. He has no idea how long he's been standing next to the bed, but as Felicity sits up in bed, he panics.

“What are you doing Oliver?” Felicity asks around a yawn. His eyes are drawn to her bare shoulder, where her shirt had slipped down slightly during the night. Looking at her in bed, he realizes how beautiful she is just like this - messy hair, scratchy voice, and all. He wants this every day, not just when a supernatural creature is on the loose.

“Uh, towel?” He actually hadn't been planning on taking a shower at all, but it was the first thing he could come up with.

“Third shelf of the cupboard in the hall.” She stretches and he gets a peak of her toned stomach. _Is that a belly button piercing?_   She sends him a wink just before he leaves the room and it's not until he gets in the shower that he realizes she definitely noticed his morning wood.

[☩]

By 8am, Felicity and Oliver are at work in the foundry.

Felicity is commissioning applied systems to work on a device that should help the boys out while in the field and Oliver is working on schematics. He has two types of arrows drawn up: one lethal and one not so lethal. Both have silver plated arrowheads, but one would also release a silver alloy into the blood system whereas the other would just tie the shapeshifter up. Either way it’s gong to unpleasant, but unlike with the Mirukuru, Oliver’s not sure how these targets are going to react.

With a few minutes to spare, Oliver changes into his workout gear and weighs his options. He could either do some target practice or he could get in a couple of reps on the salmon ladder.

“Definitely pick the salmon ladder,” Felicity says from her desk, with a cheeky smile. “What? Don’t look at me like that. I can tell you’re trying to figure out which will intimidate the Winchesters more. Also, by the way, I called Digg a little after we got here. He should be here in twenty minutes.” She turns back to her computers when it alerts her about their guests. “I’ll be right back. And don’t you dare try to follow me upstairs right now. If we can’t trust them to make it between here and the front door, we’re all screwed.”

Oliver huffs and starts exercising. He’s on his second rep when the Winchesters make their way downstairs, Felicity giving a guided tour.

“And this is the foundry, our home base. This is where I work most of the time, and where Oliver, aka Arrow, trains and practices with our other partner John Diggle.”

By the bottom step, they’ve all got their eyes on Oliver. Felicity is staring in admiration, the way she always does, while Sam chances a glance at his brother and snickers. Dean punches him in the arm, hard.

“Shut it,” Dean hisses at his brother.

“I didn’t say anything!” Sam replies a bit indignant and a bit smug.

Oliver drops from the salmon ladder and walks over to the three of them. Felicity is looking between Oliver and Dean, and makes an executive decision.

“Sam, can you help me with a few things? Oliver, why don’t you work with Dean on the mat or something?”

[☩]

Once they make it to her workstation Felicity looks up at Sam, and levels him with a look. “What was that about?”

Sam looks a bit hesitant, while trying to feign confusion. “I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.”

“Okay, let me rephrase. Are Dean and Oliver going to have a problem?”

Sam smiles at that. “They're not going to have a problem. Trust me, your boyfriend is safe.”

Felicity flusters a little, “Oh. Oliver and I – we aren’t – we, uh, we’re not together.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. Apparently both Dean and Oliver are incapable of sealing the deal. If only Felicity could meet Cas, they would have a field day. With an internal eye roll, he decides to let it go, “Sure. What do you need help with?”

Felicity looks relieved as she starts talking, “The program I showed you last night, the one that Ash started, it isn't all inclusive and might be outdated. I've worked on it over the years but it's definitely not my area of expertise. I was hoping you could help me update it and fill in some of the gaps, at least for the shapeshifters. I'm going to need to know everything I can since I'll be your eyes and ears in the field.”

[☩]

On the other side of the room, Oliver walks Dean towards his workstation. At first, Oliver was a bit confused. Last night, Dean had been a sarcastic jerk but this morning pulled a complete 180. What changed so drastically between last night and this morning?

And that's when it clicks. He changed. Objectively, he's the same as he was yesterday, but to Dean there must be a big difference between the Arrow and Oliver Queen. He didn’t miss the way Dean’s eyes raked over his body. He used to see that look on Felicity's face when she first joined the team. He resists a smirk when he realizes that Dean Winchester has the hots for him.

Oliver decides to pull on the fact that he used to practically sell sex for a living. And not just to women. No, he definitely spent more than one night in bed with a man.

He points Dean to the seat he was previously sitting in and opens his sketchbook. Oliver leans in a bit closer than necessary and places the schematics in front of Dean. He puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and doesn’t pull back very far as he starts talking, making sure that his hot breath runs over Dean's skin. 

“These are the schematics I drew up for my new arrows. What do you think?”

If the hitch in breathing and the goose bumps are any indication, Dean is definitely affected by him. Dean turns his head and their faces are only inches apart. Dean’s eyes flick down to Oliver’s mouth, “Hmm?”

Oliver smirks before he repeats himself, “What do you think of these new arrows?”

Dean turns back to the notebook and clears his throat. “These look good. I think that plating your current arrows with silver will probably work but if the layer is too thin, it'll rub off too much upon entry. As for the silver alloy release, I don’t think it’ll kill unless you aim it at a spot close enough to the heart or head, but it will definitely cause some pain regardless.”

Oliver delivers his reply as smoothly and flirtatiously as possible, “There’s something you should know about me, Dean. I always hit the right spot.”

[☩]

Felicity drops her conversation with Sam after glancing at one of her side monitors. Both the alarm and Felicity's frenetic typing draw Oliver and Dean towards her desk. She stops her movement and holds onto her desk just before they hear someone try to pull the foundry door open. The whole room seems to still at once and Felicity makes a worried noise.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver demands quickly and walks over to her side at an instant.

“I had to reset the lock code. The foundry has been compromised.” Felicity looks straight at him when she says, “Oliver, that wasn’t Digg that tried to open the door.”

As Dean looks at the freeze frame over her shoulder, he says, “Well, shit. This just got a whole lot more complicated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I busted it out because of the enthusiastic reaction I got from the first. Please leave me comments! They make me smile and let me know if you'd like to read more.


End file.
